You Can't Leave
by bamfhowell
Summary: Phil thinks about moving out but will he change his mind after he tells Dan the news?


"Dan?" Phil Lester called as he walked out of his bedroom.

It was a Saturday night. Phil had spent hours and hours debating on whether he should tell his best friend and flat mate, that he was planning on moving out of their apartment, after living together for almost two years now.

This was something that he had been thinking about doing for weeks now. He had finally made his mind up. He wanted to move out. Not because he hated living with Dan. He just felt like it was something he needed to do. He was turning 27-years-old soon. He wanted to start doing things on his own. The only thing he was worried about was how Dan was going to take the news. He knew Dan wasn't going to be happy about it, that's for sure.

"Yeah?" Dan called back. Phil took a deep breath as soon as he heard Dan's voice. He was not looking forward to having this conversation with Dan. He's been dreading having this conversation with Dan. Phil shook his head and finally walked into the lounge, where Dan was sitting on the couch, on his laptop. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw Phil. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a couple of hours. What's up?" Dan asked him.

"Um, yeah…" Phil began to say. "There's something that I need to talk to you about." Phil said.

"Sounds pretty serious. What's wrong?" Dan asked. He shut his laptop and sat it beside him. Phil walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan. Dan looked over at Phil and frowned when he saw the look on his face. He knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Phil?" He asked.

"I've really been thinking about something for a few weeks…" Phil began to say. "You know that I love you to bits and pieces. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that." Phil said. Dan nodded. "But, I'm turning 27 soon and I-I think it's just time for me to be out on my own now."

"I don't think I like where this is going," Dan whispered.

"I want to move out Dan," Phil finally said.

Dan stared at him with shock. "Wh-Why would you want to do that?" Dan asked nervously. He took a deep breath. Phil bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan. "Was it something I did to make you want to move out? Did I do something wrong?" Dan asked.

Phil quickly shook his head. "No! No, of course not. It's none of that," he assured him.

Dan frowned. "Then why would you want to move out?" He asked nervously.

"I love living with you Dan. It's always been fun but… I don't know. I just… I just think that I'd be better off if I moved out. Things would be easier for me and even for you. We'll still be friends. I want to find somewhere in London. I'll still do the radio show every Sunday and we'll see each other. We can still make Youtube videos together..." Phil said. Dan shook his head. "Dan…"

"No. Y-You can't move out. I won't let you," Dan said as his eyes began to water up.

"Dan, I've already made up my mind. I've already started looking for apartments," Phil said.

"No." Dan repeated. He took a deep breath. "I-I need you, Phil. You don't understand."

"Dan, you're 22-years-old. You're a grown up now. You can take care of yourself," Phil said.

"You're not listening to me, Phil!" Dan yelled.

Phil blinked a few times when Dan raised his voice. "I am listening to you," he whispered.

Dan let out a sigh. "We've been together as best friends for four years. That's a really long time..." Phil nodded. "And we've been through a hell of a lot together. You actually may not know this Phil but you practically saved me after we first met." Dan told him.

Phil frowned. "You never told me that before," he whispered.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was obvious. I need you more than you think, Phil. You have no idea. Whenever you go away for holiday's… I barely make it through the week. I spent half my time lying on the floor because I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Y-You complete me," Dan whispered. He shrugged his shoulders and then he looked down at his hands. Phil frowned as he stared at Dan. He sat closer to him. "Please don't go." Dan begged.

"I-I didn't know that I meant that much to you," Phil said with shock.

"Of course you mean that much to me, Phil! You're my best friend and I-I lo-love you," Dan whispered. He took a deep breath as he looked up at Phil.

"Well, I love you too, Dan." Phil said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "No! Not like that," he mumbled.

Phil blinked a few times. "What do you mean then?" He asked nervously.

"I love you as more than friend," Dan whispered.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock as soon as the words left Dan's mouth "R-Really? Y-You love me as more than a friend?" Phil asked. Dan slowly nodded and then he looked down at his hands again. "Hey, Dan, look at me." Phil said. Dan quickly shook his head. Phil reached over and gently grabbed Dan's chin, and made him look up.

Dan stared at Phil. "It's okay if you don't love me back," he whispered.

It was Phil's turn to roll his eyes. "Okay, stop right there," Phil said.

Dan blinked a few times as he stared at Phil.

"Who said I didn't love you back?" Phil asked.

"Phil, you don't have to do this…" Dan began to say.

Phil cupped Dan's face with his hands and took a deep breath as he stared at Dan. "I'm honestly not doing this just because I feel sorry for you, alright?" He whispered. Dan didn't say anything so Phil continued. "I'm doing this because I do love you and I care about you. It just took me a little longer to figure that out... and I want to be with you."

"Does this mean you're staying?" Dan whispered.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Yes, this means that I'm staying. I can't leave you after this," he whispered. He leaned forward and he pressed his lips against Dan's.

Dan's eyes slowly fluttered shut as he kissed Phil back.

Dan had been waiting four years for this moment. Four years. That was a long time.

Dan smiled as he began to kiss Phil back. Phil pulled away a few seconds later. "I love you." Phil whispered when the kiss finally ended, not taking his eyes away from Dan.

"I love you, too." Dan said. He wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly, not letting him go. Phil chuckled and then he hugged Dan back. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan snuggled close to Phil and rested his head on Phil's chest.

Phil smiled as he looked down at Dan. He was glad that Dan had talked him out of moving.

It was a stupid idea anyway. Phil was much happier being with Dan.

Dan was his best friend and now he was his boyfriend, officially. That's all that really mattered to Phil. Dan was the only thing he truly cared about, and he knew Dan felt the same way.


End file.
